


i can kiss you there

by kakashihatake123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/pseuds/kakashihatake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jon loved the way her face flushed from the pleasure of his touch, the apples of her cheeks coloured so deep a red that it made her copper hair seemed dull. She looked at him, eyes flicking down to watch the way his mouth bobbed ever lower, hovering near her smallclothes. She had not finished undressing, having stepped out of her gown just a few minutes before, enticed to the bed by Jon's deft hand as he unlaced her gown and let the fabric unspool in his hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can kiss you there

i can kiss you there

Sansa had only ever been kissed by one man.

Physically she had endured more than Jon's kisses- having endured Petyr's harsh mouth or Joffrey's wormy lips. But Jon was the only one who had ever kissed her. _Really_ kissed her.  
  
And he was quite good at it. His lips worked at hers, his tongue gently tracing a stripe against her bottom lip or soft circular motions around the lobe of her ear, firm upon her shoulder blades as she lay upon her stomach. She loved the scratch of his beard against her skin as he lowered himself to kiss her neck or her collarbones, even her breasts, the scratch of dark hair against her bare breasts nothing but pleasant.  
  
Even now, as Jon's head dipped down to her breast, his lips leaving her peaked nipple with a soft pucker and dropping to trace her belly button with his tongue and make her stomach quiver, she could count all the ways she loved his mouth.  
  
He seemed to sense the thrill mixed with nervousness that engulfed her and slowed in his movement, his lips leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her side and to her lower belly where the skin had just begun to tighten in a way that was almost imperceptible.  
  
Her husband's cheek brushed against the curved bone of her hip and caused Sansa to lift her head lazily, confused, turning to watch him with half-lidded eyes.  
  
Jon loved the way her face flushed from the pleasure of his touch, the apples of her cheeks coloured so deep a red that it made her copper hair seemed dull. She looked at him, eyes flicking down to watch the way his mouth bobbed ever lower, hovering near her smallclothes. She had not finished undressing, having stepped out of her gown just a few minutes before, enticed to the bed by Jon's deft hand as he unlaced her gown and let the fabric unspool in his hands.  
  
A finger crooked around the lace tie of her smallclothes and he pulled, gently unwrapping her like one might do to a parcel.  
  
Sansa's brows furrowed. She was unsure what he was doing, a flicker of confusion passing over her face as she watched his mouth lower to kiss the line of skin down her left thigh. She felt an air of unease encompass her, completely unfamiliar with the motions he was making.  
  
His beard scratched at her creamy skin, the friction leaving her raw and pink and intrigued. Sansa felt suddenly cold, shivering in Jon's arms, Tully blue eyes following him. She made  
to ask a question but found her mind suddenly wiped blank, her eyes automatically falling closed at the feeling of such absolute, unbridled pleasure.  
  
She blushed even more, the sight of Jon's eyes looking up at her from between her thighs extinguishing the cold and making her feel as though he had lit her on fire. He withdrew his head. Blood rushed in Sansa's ears. "Do you not like it?" questioned her husband.  
  
It took her a moment to discern the jumble of words that filled her mind. "I do." she panted, her flushed chest heaving. A thin sheen of sweat had sprung to her skin. "I just did not know...how you...that you could..."  
  
"Shh, sweet girl." said Jon, guiding her gently onto her back, a strong arm reaching down to lift her leg and drape it over his shoulder like a winter scarf until her heel bounced against his back as it moved.  
  
Remembering Tyrion's words Jon was careful to duplicate every motion the man had described to him, his lips moving across Sansa's thighs in a thousand butterfly-light kisses and up to her womanhood, his lips closing around the soft flesh in a pucker.  
  
Sansa was wet and soft as a ripe peach, just as Tyrion had said she would be, and suddenly Jon felt like a fool for having missed out on something so wonderful for so many a year.  
  
He planted a kiss upon Sansa's wet cunt and felt her flutter in response, Sansa's hips rising almost unconsciously to meet his open mouth. She looked almost embarrassed at the wantonness of her action and she flushed a shade of pink that only made the comparison of his wife to a peach all the more strong.  
  
"I didn't know you could...." she began, breathily.

"Nor did I." said Jon. His breath had caught, his chest heaving and his stomach roiling with excitement and nervousness and exhilaration as he looked upon his wife, the woman spread across the face of the featherbed with arms and legs widely parted. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
Jon knew his wife would be mortified at the thought that he had spoken to anyone else about the pleasure they shared, though he did not tell her that the last time they had made love she had let out a series of cries loud enough to inform every guard in the corridor of their activities. "I just wanted to kiss you there." Jon lied, feeling guilty for the falseness he gave to his new bride.  
  
To compensate for his lie he quickened his pace, his lips parting and folding and parting again, lapping at her as though trying to catch the juices that had escaped from a fruit he was eating. Sansa let out a sharp cry, her hips once again rising. He grinned and the friction was delicious torment for her. She was desperate, he could see- and hear, as his wife gave out a frustrated whine as he stilled in his movements, his jaw beginning to cramp.  
  
"My sweet girl." he whispered. "You taste so sweet."  
  
Sansa moaned in response, her smile soft and sweet. Jon returned to his movements and he could feel the clench of her muscles beneath him signaling that he release would come soon. Jon quickened his pace, just as Tyrion had said to do, working both mouth and tongue and fingers against the cunt of his lovely wife, his eyes flicking up in perfect synch to see every muscle in her body grow taut and rigid and then melt like butter that ran off the ends of warm bread.  
  
She was breathless, moaning more loudly than she ever had before, the pressure that had built in Jon's breeches duplicating so much that the laces suddenly seemed to tight and he grew desperate to free himself from their binds. He lay beside Sansa in the bed, feeling her curve against his side, her lips finding his. A thrill ran through him at the sight of her lips against his, his mouth still shining and sweet with the taste of her.  
  
When Sansa pulled away it was to reveal a coquettish look that had been etched across her fine features. She kissed him again, her eyes darting down to his breeches and what lay beneath. Maybe next time I can kiss _you_ there." Jon could feel the world crash around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happily written for another [valar-morekinks prompt](http://valar-morekinks.livejournal.com). I highly recommend checking it out as there are **so** many wonderful prompts and fills :)


End file.
